Season 8 Continuation
by diehardbuffyfan
Summary: Post Sunnydale wreckage, Buffy is a councellor at a broken-down school in a tough area in Boston. Willow casts a spell that inadvertently takes Buffy and Faith through Faith's dark past. Will it help Faith, or will it make her revert to past habits?
1. Chapter 1

Willow looks up from her coffee cup when she sees Buffy come in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Willow says cheerfully.

"Morning," Buffy replies in a merry tone.

Willow assesses Buffy's wardrobe. "You going somewhere?"

Buffy pours a little orange juice. "I have a job interview," Buffy says with a wide grin.

Willow raises her eyebrows. "But I thought the whole purpose of not going to Cleveland was to give you a break from...well...working," Willow questions.

" It is..but this is a different kind of work. I'm definitely not up for taking on another Hellmouth right now. In Sunnydale....for the longest time all I wanted to be was normal and now, since Giles and some of the slayers moved to Cleveland I could finally have that. I just.. I don't know. Do you remember when I was a counsellor at Sunnydale?"

Willow nods.  
"It felt like I was supposed to be there. I'm going to give it another try," Buffy says firmly.

Faith walks into the kitchen.

"Give what another try?" Faith inquires.

"Counselling," Willow replies.

Faith raises her eyebrows.

"Uhm, _being _a councellor" Willow corrects quickly. "At a highschool," she adds smiling.

"The lack of things to do is wearing me down," Buffy says jokingly.

"....A job? You're the slayer." Faith states matter-of-a-factly.

"I'm am?" Buffy says in a surprised, sarcastic tone.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we save people's ass all day, we shouldn't have to work. It's a job in itself."

" I'll enjoy this, believe me." Buffy assures her, anticipating that reaction from Faith. " Besides, I'm putting slaying on the backburner for a while."

"So you're telling me I slay solo now?" Faith questions happily. "Hm, more for me."

" What school is it?" Willow asks.

" McGreggor High School...it's local." Buffy says.

"Get out, I went to McGreggor!" Faith exclaims. She tilts her head to the side swiftly. "Well, not so much _went _in the sense that I actually showed up, but my name was on the attendance list."

" Well that explains a lot." Buffy remarks.

Willow and Faith throw her empty looks.

"McGreggor's really dangerous and Faith is..." Faith gives her a questioning look.

"Tough," Buffy remarks.

"You went to high school on a Hellmouth and you think McGreggor is rough?" Faith asks.

"I just mean with the drug trafficking, and ..sporadic shootings." Buffy says flatly.

" Gees, are you sure you wanna work there?" Willow asks, not masking her concern.

"Someone has to. I mean, how do you think the kids feel? They have to be there." Buffy reasons.

Faith looks uncomfortable.

"Alright I should go." Buffy puts away the orange juice. " I'll see you guys around 3:00, I'm going to the grocery store too, you guys need anything?

Willow grabs a list off the fridge and hands it to her. Buffy scans it. " Fruit roll-ups? Um, guys, Dawn is twenty now. She got over the fruit roll ups phase in fifth grade."

"It's for Spike. He's been eating a little weird since I brought him back." Willow admits hesitantly.

"What's wrong with pig's blood?" Buffy questions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy walks up to the school and passes through the metal detector at the door. She looks at the Pittbull standing attentively next to the guard. When she walks through the hallway, she is shocked at how much spray paint is on the walls and how dirty it is. Kids smoking in the hallway turn to stare at her. She walks into the counselling centre. A slender black woman yells at the kids for smoking and turns her attention to Buffy.

" Buffy Summers" She says surprised. She looks at her watch. "You're early."

"I'm sorry," Buffy looks at her watch. "Did you need more time to prepare?" Buffy asks politely.

"Oh, no." The woman says quickly. "It's just that...no one's ever early...dressed that nice."

Buffy decides to take that as a compliment.

"Do we interview in your office?" Buffy asks.

" Interview?" The woman questions her with a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Buffy you already got the job, we have your office ready."

Buffy raises her eyebrows in surprise. "But...I thought—"

" Well yeah, but we don't really get a lot of applicants these days so we aren't exactly in the position to be picky...."

"Um...wow...okay." Buffy says completely taken aback. "Thank-you, I guess." Buffy starts thinking of her responsibilities. Helping the kids, filing paper work --

"If you're going to leave, don't waste my time." The woman says impatiently.

Buffy's thoughts are cut short. "Wait, what?" Buffy questions, confused once again.

" I understand if you want to leave...this is your first time here during school hours. You can "call us back" at a more convenient time if you like...you know, rethink it." She says knowingly.

"No, I'm ready now," Buffy says firmly.

The woman perks up."Really?"

"Yes, I'll start now," Buffy adds.

" Alright, well right this way then," She says walking quickly to Buffy's office. Buffy walks in and puts her things on a stumbling desk. The wallpaper is torn in several places and the desk has a lot of junk on it.

" Your lunch break is whenever you're not with the kids, forty five minutes at the most. You'll receive about fifteen kids a day, but sometimes it could be more than that. Usually they're in here about suspension, expulsion, and sometimes you have to analyse their behaviours for a probation officer...that's usually all the students you'll get. We have two other counsellors in this school and they are right across the room if you need anything....actually three, but one has disappeared ...and I wouldn't ask the Mr. Faulk for anything...he's a little...unhinged."

"Disappeared?" Buffy questions.

"Excuse me?" The woman says absentmindedly.

"You said one of the counsellors disappeared?" Buffy reminds her.

"Oh, yes," She recalls sadly. "I suspect a vampire"

"A... vampire?" Buffy asks, shocked she is aware of their existence.

" Yea...you know..pointy teeth...dark unsightly clothes...you are Buffy Summers aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know—"

"We all know you're the slayer...well the staff does, the kids don't of course."

"Of course.." Buffy sits down uneasily in her chair.

"Oh come on, you don't think you got this job based solely on your looks did you? We may not be Eton, Mrs. Summers, but we don't hire strangers off the street." She adds temperamentally.

"Good to know," Buffy slides the chair forward.

" We used to have five counsellors, but there was an accident and she... didn't make it."

"I'm sorry...what happened?" Buffy asks with genuine concern.

"School shooting." She says frankly.

Buffy shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"It's not the kind of thing I like to share on first days, but you asked so.."

"Yeah." Buffy says nervously.

"Do you have any questions or anything?"

" Um..what's your name?" Buffy asks hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry...when I get behind schedule I tend to.... June Stafford, I'm the secretary."

"Pleasure," Buffy extends her arm to shake hands.

"Oh, yeah," June says putting her clipboard in the other hand. "Believe me, it's all mine. We're proud to have you on board."

"Thanks."

"Any other questions?" June asks impatiently.

"Um...Opportunities for advancement?" Buffy says jokingly.

June raises an eyebrow.

"Just kidding." Buffy adds.

"You're salary will be about 35 000 a year. So I'm warning you if you're in it for the money, honey this aint the place." She says tightly.

"No, I'm not in it for that." Buffy assures her.

"Good. Oh and the call button is on your left beside the drawer."

"Call button?"

"It calls security if a student is aggressive, hostile..or armed."

"Armed?"

Buffy realizes she sounds like an echo. She clears her throat.

" We've had many, sadly." June admits.

"So I've heard."

"You're free to decorate this room any way you like...if you want to bother."

"Where are all the student files?"

"Uh..Files?"

"Right, the records, of all the student's cases. I'd like to get familiar with the kids I'm helping before I start."

June gives her a half smile. "If we made records for every kid that spoke to a councellor..well .. let's just say we'd have to hire an extra person to organize all of that. We'd be up to our heads in paper work."

"There's no records? Family or legal backgrounds?" Buffy asks incredulously. She recalls every student at Sunnydale had a file even if they've never visited the counselling office.

"All the files on student records are kept in that closet, but they're from years ago. Legally, we only have to keep them for five years, but I've been here for seventeen years and no one's touched that closet since before I've even worked here, there's more files in the closets of the other counsellor's too. You're more than welcome to look through it. I don't think other counsellors have kept records for years."

Buffy looks at her disapprovingly.

"If you need to know anything else, the other counsellors will be glad to help. If I don't get back to my job hell will break lose out there." June says quickly.

"Yeah no problem, I think I have everything I need here." Buffy says arranging her things on her desk.

"There's fresh coffee brewing in the teacher's lounge if you like." June suggests. "It's actually decent."

"Thanks," Buffy says.

June closes the door. Buffy takes a deep breath. She looks over at the closet and then a student walks in. The tall, grungy looking boy looks at her and turns to leave.

"Hi." Buffy says pleasantly.

The boy says nothing.

"Are you lost?" Buffy asks.

"No." He says with a slight attitude.

"Well, come on in then." She says invitingly.

He looks at her and closes the door behind him.

" I wasn't expecting anyone for another ten minutes, but please, have a seat."

She puts out her hand. "I'm Buffy Summers, call me Buffy."

He doesn't shake her hand.

"You're obviously new here." He says rudely. Buffy puts her hand down.

"I am, I'm the counsellor."

"How the hell are you gonna counsel me?" He questions sceptically.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... rich blonde white woman from Beverly Hills coming to help "troubled teens" in the middle of the hood. You don't know where we're coming from."

" I'm from Sunnydale." Buffy replies with some attitude of her own.

"Yeah, right. And I shop at Bloomingdales."

"I lived in Sunnydale during my high school years and had to move when the town was destroyed."

"So, why you walking in here with them Prada shoes? Are you waiting for someone to mug that shit?" He asks smugly.

"Prada? More like Payless" Buffy corrects. "Look, did you come in here for help or criticize my fashion sense?" She asks.

"It's not like I want to be here, I have to be here." He says resentfully.

"Well, start by telling me your name," Buffy states, opening a fresh document on the computer.

"What, you think I'm a stupid?" The boy questions angrily.

"No ..I'm—"

"I'm not giving you my name if I'm gonna be telling you my personal shit."

"Why not?' Buffy questions obliviously.

"You think I'm fool?" He questions.

"I'm starting to," She admits frankly.

"They never ask for my name. Why don't you just confirm that I'm ready to come back to school and then I'll go to class?"

"Why were you out of school?"

"Damn, they are good." He comments." I should have given them more credit, making you pretend like you don't know so I could "accept responsibility". Well I didn't do it and I'm not gonna admit what you want me to."

"Look, I don't want you to admit anything, I'm just going to put your name in this computer and—"

"What? They're keeping records of me now?" He says frustrated.

"I assure—"

He swiftly stands up. "Man, I did my time! You guys are still treating me like a criminal."

Buffy thinks about the call button, but doesn't push it.

" Look. I don't know what you did, and I don't care either. I just want to help you. They haven't told me anything about the kids who go here. In fact, I came here thinking I had an interview but it wasn't until 10 minutes ago that I found out I got the job. They did not explain my job description and the background of every kid's record in that time. I'm just trying to do my job here." She says with a firm, but somewhat angry tone.

The boy softens a little and sits down. "Then why are you putting it in a computer?"

"Because it's easier to keep track of the kids I talk to."

"Why?"

"So when I'm helping you I can look at your case and your circumstances, and it helps for memory. I heard I get about 15 a day."

The boy looks surprised. "The other counsellor didn't even know my name and you want to know my background?"

"It's a start." Buffy says relieved that she finally has his cooperation.

"Why do you care?" He questions sincerely.

"Because I'm here to help you, how many times do I have to say that?"

"Get used to that question. You'll get it from fourteen others today."

"Yeah, I'm kind of getting that vibe now."

The boy smiles.

"Alright, so tell me what's going on."

The boy, Antwon, explains that he fought with a guy named Truck because Antwon cheated on Truck's sister. For revenge, Truck framed him for drug trafficking and he went to juvenile hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The last bell rings.

Buffy decides to clean out the closet of all the files. She starts organizing the files; putting the ones dated 5 years or less back into the filing cabinet and throwing the rest away. She pauses when she sees "Faith Lahane" on one of them. She raises her eyebrows. She curiously opens it. It reads:

"_Faith exhibits aggressive behaviour towards authority figures and is completely antisocial. Faith's attendance and grades are declining, and she doesn't seem to be receiving any support from family members. Faith often expresses...."_

"Hey, you're still here?" June asks, poking her head in the office. She looks pleasantly surprised to see the office cleaned up.

Buffy puts the folder down quickly. "Oh...yeah. I'm just..." Buffy lifts up a different file. "Organizing"

" How was your first day?"

"It was...challenging, but on the bright side, one kid told me his name."

"Well that definitely counts for progress around here."

"Yeah." Buffy puts the files in the cabinet. "Oh...I was wondering about something..um, is there a way I could increase the hard drive space on that computer? I'm just not sure that computer has enough capacity to hold all the files of all kids who walk in here?

"You really believe in these kids, don't you?" June asks in amazement.

Buffy puts the last file away and closes the filing cabinet, keeping Faith's in her hand.

"Yes, I do." Buffy says frankly.

"I'm glad, they don't have enough of us on their side."

"I agree."

"But I want to let you know that I didn't hire you just because you're the slayer."

"You didn't?"

"Okay...yeah I did, but now I'm seeing that you have a genuine passion to help them, and it's rare to find. I think you'll do a lot of good here."

"Thanks"

"You did well today, Buffy. The kids are starting to talk."

"About me?" Buffy asks nervously.

"I have yet to hear anything bad," June assures her with a smile.

"Thanks."

June leaves with a nod and Buffy smiles to herself and gathers her things.

As the week progresses, Buffy sees higher volumes of kids. Instead of fifteen a day, it becomes twenty and then thirty. By Friday, there was a line-up and teachers had to ask some students to go back to class. Buffy seems to be handling the cases, but she finds that it is emotionally and physically exhausting to get them packed into the 8am-4pm routine. On Friday, she speaks to a particular girl who catches her concern because she seems to be extremely depressed. As she speaks to her the following Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, Buffy believes she's being abused. She leaves work on Thursday thinking about the girl, Melina.

"How was school?" Faith asks when Buffy enters the house.

"It was productive," Buffy replies.

"Buffy, you look so drained," Willow says worriedly.

Buffy throws her purse and jacket on the coat hanger and flips off her shoes. She plops on the couch next to Willow.

"Doesn't it anger you that teachers, councellors and social workers are all underpaid? They should be making more than hairdressers. Heck, I think they should be making as much as nurses. I'm going to write an angry letter." Willow says with conviction.

Faith nods. "You guys do get ripped off"

"Ah, I'm okay. People who are in those professions aren't in it for the cash anyway."

"Alright, but if there's anything I can do to help, Wicca or otherwise, let me know." Willow says.

Buffy gives throws her a look of apprehension.

"I mean if you need help with the cases, not to raise your salary," Willow clarifies quickly.

Buffy smiles and nods once. "Actually....there is something you can do" Buffy realizes.

"What's up?" Willow asks.

" I think this girl is being abused, but it's only an instinct I have...the slayer kind. I've already reported it to Child Services because I'm bound by law to inform them even on suspicion, but they've searched and found nothing. But it's strong Will. I think I need to prove it on my own."

Faith starts to get uncomfortable. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm going downtown and hitting some clubs, anyone game?"

"I'm so tired" Buffy admits.

"I can't, sorry" Willow replies.

"Alright, don't wait up for me." Faith goes upstairs.

"What do you have in mind?" Willow asks Buffy.

"I need a spell that could get me on the inside without being seen."

"Like invisible?...No way... remember how that turned out? You almost faded away.."

"That was because of the device the trio used, right? If we do it with natural magics instead of science, do you think we have a chance?

"I'm not sure if there are any natural ingredients that turn you invisible....I think it's like a Chalom's blood."

"Cal..?"

" Cal-um. It's a demon...an invisible one. Demons are not natural, so it's not considered natural magics, but anything like rabbit's feet or eye of newt is natural...and usually less dangerous."

"Will, this girl may be being abused. There has to be a way I could prove what's happening to her. I can't do it with this legal system"

"Wait. I do know a spell, it's still pretty intense, but I could do it."

"What is it?"

"I've been experimenting with time. I could go back, but I'm not sure how to go in the future yet. If you can go about a month backwards into her life, you can see what's happening to her without her seeing you."

"How can I prove it?"

"You'll be able to see if someone's hurting her. You'll know where to look if she has bruises. And you'll be able to give specifics."

"It's worth a try. What do I have to do?"

"Do you have anything with her name printed on it...a necklace...bracelet?"

"I only have her file.."

"That will work, I'm just going to get a couple ingredients and I'll be back."

"Are you 100% sure you know how to do this?"

" Yeah. I just can't go into the future yet, but I could go back and get into the present with no problem." Willow says honestly.

"Thanks, Will. I owe you."

"Alright, I'll be back soon"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Willow comes back with the ingredients, they go up into Willow's room.

"Okay, so I'm going to do a spell now to initiate it. For you, it should take a day for the space-time continuum to prepare for a human transcendence."

"How long does it take normally?"

"Well it depends who goes through it. I could go immediately because I'm a goddess. Demons can go faster than witches....humans take the longest. I'm not sure if it matters that you're the slayer."

"Okay, so you're doing it now and then tomorrow what do I do?"

"All you will have to do is recite this incantation and touch the folder with the girl's name on it. The only problem is, it will take you to her most memorable experiences...painful or happy, odd or normal, rather than just a month back. It will start from her birth and after you reach her most recent experience, your body will return back to our realm."

"What happened to it just being a month?" Buffy questions.

"There are more rules for humans transporting through the continuum. If you want, I could—"

" No, I should do it." She says firmly. "Besides, there's a confidentiality clause." Buffy adds candidly.

"Alright well, I'll do it now and then by tomorrow after school, you should be ready to go."

"Thanks, Will."

Willow initiates the spell.

The bell rings and the last student leaves her office. Buffy sighs and turns on her iPod and starts cleaning up. She decides to take Faith's file back home to her and momentarily puts it on her desk. She places the remaining files of the kids in the filing cabinet. She pauses the music on her iPod to recite the spell, then she resumes her song when she finishes. The spell works immediately. Faith walks in and sees her file on Buffy's desk. Faith sees her name on the file and swiftly picks it up. Just as Buffy reaches to pick up Melina's file, Faith grabs Buffy's arm and pushes it so that Buffy's body would face her. Faith's touch throws them through the time continuum because Faith held an item with an imprinted name, her own.

"What the hell is..." Faith realizes they are in a different house. "....this?"

Buffy takes off her earphones. "How did we...?"

"Good question. Better question, why do you have my file?" Faith demands.

Buffy sees the file in her hand.

"Oh no...do you realize what you just did? " Buffy asks, angry that she won't find out whose abusing Melina.

"Do you realize that it's wrong to go through other people's personal business?"

"I never read it all, okay. You don't get it though..we just moved out of our time continuum"

"I don't care if—"

They both hear a little girls giggling. Young Faith, age five, turns around the corner.

"Grace I could hear you!" Young Faith exclaims.

Grace giggles even louder.

"....what the hell is this? Buffy, what did you do!?" Faith asks fretfully.

"Willow and I did a spell to find out whether or not one of the kids at McGreggor were being abused. I was supposed to touch her file in order to go back in her past to find out if someone's hurting her, but when you took yours---"

"We're in my past?" Faith says flatly, almost disconnected. Her eyes turn to Grace.

"Yeah, who is that girl?"

"No...No.. Buffy we can't be here. Stop the spell." Faith orders.

"I can't, the spell will take us through your most memorable moments and then bring us back to the present time. They can't see or hear us."

"My most memorable moments? What the hell does that mean?" Faith asks angrily, masking her fear.

"Anything that you remember from your past out of pain, happiness...shock...anything really." Buffy responds calmly.

"..Tthere has to be a way to—"

The sound of a woman's voice cuts Faith off. "Grace....Faith... come to the table please, dinner's ready."The two girls do as their told. Faith stares at Grace. Buffy looks at Faith, her expression as if she was in a trance. Faith slowly walks up to Grace and tries to touch her head, but her hand goes through.

Buffy: We can't touch them.

Faith looks at Grace with so much yearning, and then back at her mother. The door opens and a man walks in.

"Daddy!" Both girls shriek and run towards him.

"There are my little angels. Give me some kisses." Faith's father says, kneeling on one knee and opening his arms.

Buffy looks at Faith again, whose look seems empty.

"I don't see any groceries, David." The woman says disapprovingly.

" Faith, you're wearing makeup." He says as if it were a question.

"Just for pretend, Daddy. I did it myself. Do you like it?"

"We needed those groceries David, we don't have enough for the week!"

"It looks very grown up, yes. You look beautiful." He says to Faith.

"What about me Daddy?" Grace inquires meekly.

"Both my girls are perfect!" He exclaims and squeezes them close.

"David!" The woman's anger grows.

He scoops Grace up and blows on her tummy and the girls laugh. Buffy smiles at Faith's dad.

"Your dad seems nice, how come you never talk about your family?" Buffy asks.

" Buffy, we have to get back." Faith says with warning.

"We can't," Buffy says disinterestedly.

"We have to try!" Faith shouts

Suddenly, the continuum moves forward into a room with an eight year old Faith and a seven year old Grace lying on Faith's bed. Faith is hugging Grace and they are snuggled into a corner, with the covers up to their necks.

"Where are we?" Buffy asks with concern.

Buffy and Faith hear screaming downstairs.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" The woman shouts from downstairs.

"I can talk to you however I want, you bitch. You're always drinking and screwing around with the neighbour, I know what you're doing! I see you, I know." He says wearily.

"You're drunk, David! Get out of here before I call the cops."

"The cops." He laughs hysterically. "Yeah, they'll join me. You know you're nothing without me. "

"Get out of here!" The woman screams.

Faith and Buffy hear the door slam. Buffy looks at Faith, whose looking at Grace again. Young Grace is hugging Young Faith tight. Young Faith plays with Grace's hair.

"I think it's over, Gracie, he's gone." She says firmly.

"Is he coming back?" Grace asks with worry.

"Of course, he'll just be gone for a little bit." Young Faith responds, unsure of the answer herself.

The continuum takes them another step forward. Faith and Buffy are in the living room. Buffy sees Faith's father slap her mother, Colleen while Young Faith and Grace are huddled together in a corner watching.

"What are you doing, David? Please.." Colleen begs.

"What am I doing? You're the whore, and now these two kids are gonna turn out like you! You filthy slut."

"You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you!" Collen screams at the top of her lungs. "I don't have to take this from you anymore. I hate you. I hate this house. I hate living with a disgusting drunk. "

"You're not going anywhere." He assures her, his eyes wild.

"Watch me." Colleen dares.

Colleen turns around and heads for the door. David pulls her by her hair and throws her on the floor. Grace starts crying and Youth Faith tries to comfort her. Colleen tries to deflect his punches, but they are too hard. Buffy stares at the scene in horror while Faith is in a trance. When David stops punching her, Colleen struggles to her feet and manages to stand.

"Go ahead! Please kill me. Please do it. You will be stuck with those two girls and no one is ever going to love you. You know why?" She waits for his reaction. "Because you're a worthless bastard who—

David backhands Colleen and she hits her head on the counter and falls to the ground. Grace screams and continues to cry. David turns around abruptly and takes two swift strides toward Grace. Young Faith positions herself in front of Grace, whose still sobbing and trembling.

"You better shut her the hell up! You hear me!?" David demands.

"Shhh, Grace, please." Young Faith tries to calm her.

Grace cries louder. David grows more furious and then he extends his hand out to hit her, but his strike is deflected by Young Faith, who appears to be surprised that she blocked him.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?"

" Leave her alone." Faith says firmly.

David laughs. "What did you say to me?"

Young Faith stands up and Grace stops crying out of fear.

"I said leave her alone." Young Faith says trembling.

He laughs shortly. "Don't you see what happens to women who talk back to me?"

" You're not going to hurt us," Faith reassures him.

David goes to slap Young Faith, but she stops his hand and punches him in the face with his fist. The force of her punch pushed him back a couple of paces and he runs at her with full force. Young Faith turns to Grace.

" Go upstairs, now!" Young Faith yells to Grace.

Grace is crippled by fear, she doesn't move. David kicks Young Faith in the shoulder, but quickly picks herself up. She grabs the cord phone.

David laughs again. "What are you going to do, call the cops?"

Young Faith starts swinging the telephone by the cord. The phone gains momentum swiftly. Young Faith hits him with it multiple times. David trips over Colleen's unconscious body and falls to the floor. Young Faith grabs Grace's arm and they run upstairs. When they get upstairs, she locks them in her room. David gets up and starts banging on the door. The time continuum takes Buffy and Faith forward. They are in a classroom at school. Faith, age eight, is sitting in the back sleeping. Kids are shooting spit balls in her hair. When the lunch bell rings a few seconds later, Faith stays asleep. The female teacher walks over to Faith and slams her hand on the desk. Young Faith opens her eyes and sits up quickly.

" I'm sorry, Mrs, it won't happy anymore," Faith says regretfully.

"It's the third time we had this conversation, young lady, you better smarten up." The teacher replies.

Young Faith gets up and picks up her books. "I know...I'm sorry."

"No, I don't think you are. You don't participate, you don't do your homework, you don't do class work, and you don't pay attention."

" I just have a lot on my mind." She admits.

The teacher laughs. "How much could a girl of your age have on her mind, especially you? You don't even know my name, do you?"

Young Faith shakes her head. "That's what I thought. Let's see how a full month of detention can get you thinking again. I want you in this room every short recess and after school."

"After school?" Faith is secretly pleased with the idea of not having to go home.

"You can do your homework during those times and I want it handed in to me. Got it?"

"Yes," Faith responds happily.

The continuum takes Buffy and Faith to the kid's lunchroom. Young Faith sees a familiar friend and sits next to her. The friend looks uncomfortable when she sits next to her.

" Hey, Vanessa." Young Faith says.

"Hi," The girl replies without interest.

" What's wrong?" Faith asks with concern.

" You can't sit with me anymore." Vanessa admits.

"Why not?"

"Because they told me if I want to hang out with them, I can't be your friend anymore"

"Why?" Young Faith says deeply hurt.

"Well....because you're poor. And nobody really likes you here. I'm really sorry about what I'm about to do, but I have to."

"What do you mean?"

Vanessa spills her apple juice on Young Faith's pants. Vanessa stands up swiftly and screeches.

" Ewwww," Vaneesa screeches. "Oh my God, everybody look! Faith peed her pants."

Young Faith stands up and everyone looks at her and starts laughing. Some boys start calling her a "Poor baby". Young Faith narrows her eyes at Vanessa. Young Faith walks out of the lunchroom, refusing to cry until she was alone. The continuum takes Faith and Buffy forward into the kitchen of her house. David is on his knees and Young Faith is staring at him.

"You do believe that I'm sorry right?" David asks her wholeheartedly.

" Yeah." Young Faith replies.

"We have to find a way out of here. Now!" present Faith's anger boils.

" We can't—" Buffy says flatly, still shocked at Faith past.

"Buffy, you don't understand. I can't do this right now. I just can't..." present Faith's voice weakens

" Can you see through the blindfold?" David asks Young Faith.

" No, can I take it off now?" Young Faith asks excitedly.

"Not yet." Her father replies.

Buffy watches David lead her down the stairs into the basement, but then she turns her attention to chains on a wall. Two cuffs for the legs and two for the feet. David picks up Young Faith and chains her to them.

"What are you doing, dad?...Dad?" Young Faith becomes frantic.

"Shut up!"

Young Faith struggles to break free from the chains. David puts a sock in her mouth.

"Wwhere's all your strength now Faith?" David asks his daughter smugly.

Buffy already realizes what is going to happen and then looks at Faith, whose in a corner holding her hands over her ears , closing her eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks. She quickly goes to Faith's side and hugs her as David takes off Young Faith's clothes and rapes her. When he finishes he unlocks the chains and walks upstairs. The continuum brings them to the living room. Buffy and Faith are in the same position. Faith, age nine, is talking to David in the living room.

" What's in it for you?" David asks intrigued.

"If you promise to never touch Grace, I won't put up a fight anymore and you can do whatever you want." Young Faith reasons.

" I promise." David agrees quickly.

Buffy's eyes widen and she looks at Faith, who still has her face buried in her hands. Buffy tries to wipe the tears away, but she can't keep up. The continuum takes Faith and Buffy forward into high school.

" Alright, Faith and Andy come on up, you two are the only two remaining. Whoever guesses this bonus question right will win the free Red Wings t-shirt." The teacher proposes.

Faith looks entirely uninterested in the t-shirt, but likes the game. Andy looks real competitive.

"Okay, get your hands ready and keep that buzzard close." The teacher reads a card. "Okay, this one's on the chalk board. Here we go...what does the mathematical sign for pi look like?"

Faith quickly beeps the buzzard.

"Okay class, if Faith draws this incorrectly, Andy could try, but if he gets it wrong I'll give them another question. If she draws it correctly, she wins."

Faith walks up to the chalk board, the teacher hands her the chalk and she draws pi.

"Class, we have the winner. Here you go Faith." The teacher hands her the jersey.

" Damnit!" Andy mumbles under his breath.

Faith takes the t-shirt. " Could I go to the bathroom?" Faith asks the teacher.

"Make it snappy please" He says.

Andy quickly gets up from his desk and follows her. "Faith, wait up!"

"What?" Faith continues to walk.

" Could I have that shirt?" He asks.

"No," she turns around the corner.

"Why not, you don't even like it." He asks.

"So? it's mine."

" I'll pay you for it."

Faith stops walking.

" I know your family has a little money trouble, so I'll give you ten bucks for it tomorrow."

"You would?"

"Of course," He reassures her. "Hey, actually I'll make it twenty, because my family is really well off, I'm sure you know that."

"Yeah. Okay, I guess that's fair"

"Ccould I take it today though? I'm going to the game tonight with my dad, and I'd like to wear it. You know I'm good for the money."

"Alright here, give me the money tomorrow in front of the school."

"Deal" He extends his hand and she shakes it. Faith hands him the t-shirt.

"Yes!" Andy yells. Faith watches him walk in the classroom with the shirt in the teacher calls Faith back to the class. Faith walks toward him. He stands just outside the door.

" Why would you do that?" The teacher asks.

Faith shrugs. "The shirt didn't mean anything to me."

The teacher shakes his head and walks back into the class. The continuum moves them forward a day walks into the school yard a little late. She sees Andy with his friends playing soccer on the field. She decides to walk over to him.

" Hey andy!"

Andy turns around and sees her, then keeps playing soccer. Faith walks right up to him.

" Hey, sorry I couldn't meet you at the front. I had to walk. You got it?"

"Got what?

"My twenty"

"What?"

"The money for the shirt."

"What are you talking about?"

" C'mon Andy thats not fair! Give me my money now."

" Get the hell away from me! Hey guys, Faith keeps begging me for money! She's such a poor baby. Get out of my face, you poor bitch."

Faith stands there, humiliated while his friends laugh at her. Anger boils in her eyes and she tackles him and starts wailing on him. Her slayer strength takes over and she punches him repeatedly in the face until a teacher intervenes. The continuum moves forward. They are at the school again.

" I'm sorry, Faith. Detention doesn't seem to be working so we have no other choice, but to suspend you." Her teacher says uneasily.

" It's been too long that you've been getting away with things that other kids would get in more trouble for, it's simply unfair." The principal backs her up.

The teacher's phone rings. "Excuse me, I have to take this call, it's my son."

"Of course," the principal replies.

The teacher leaves and the principal sits next to Faith. He picks up her hand.

"Sweetheart, look. We can work out a different arrangement."

"Like what?" Faith asks, taking her hand back from him.

He puts his hand on her knee. "We could arrange a meeting to have you in here to do your homework."

"Why?"

The principal goes to touch her cheek, but she bites him and twists his arm.

" OW! What the hell are you doing?"

The teacher walks in. "Faith! What are you doing?"

The teacher takes Faith's grip off of her principal's arm.

"He was going to hurt me!" Faith says frantic.

" I most certainly was not! I was going to tell her she's a good kid, who just needs a little more guidance, but then she became aggressive and bit me."

The principal shows the teacher the bite on his upper arm.

" Okay, Faith, you proved to be too much of a liability in this school. I'm going to request suspension of this student."

The principal rubs his arm. "I have no objections."

" I'll notify your parents that you're suspended for a week. Go back to class for now though please."

Young Faith walks out of the office and waits for Grace by her classroom after continuum moves forward again to Faith's bedroom. Faith, now age ten is waking up. She looks beside her and realizes Grace is not with her.

" Grace?" Young Faith looks in the closet to see if she's hiding. When she sees no one is in the closet, she walks in the bathroom and doesn't see Grace.

" Grace?"She looks in all the bedrooms, and in the kitchen and living room and Grace is gone. She fearfully turns on the lights in the basement and walks downstairs, Grace is still nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she thinks Grace is hiding in her new favourite hiding spot and runs upstairs to get to the attic. Grace is still nowhere.

"Grace?!?" She turns around and sees the dad coming out of his room.

" What the hell are you hammering on about?" Her dad walks in from his room, half naked.

" Grace is gone! Where did she go?"

"What?"As David looks around the house calling Grace's name, Young Faith realizes the window is open. She looks in the closet again and realizes that most of Grace's clothes are missing because she ran away. Young Faith starts to cry, and then she starts throwing things around.

The continuum moves forward and the rest of her memories include beating up four of her peers because they gave her a dirty look, getting kicked out of school again, and then beating up her father so bad that he had to go to the hospital, where he got a heart attack and died. They move through the continuum once more to show the various foster homes Faith was in until she ran away when she was sixteen because she was caught stealing. The continuum finally brings them back into Buffy's office around 8:30pm. Faith looks at Buffy, whose face is wet from tears.

" I'm so sorry, Faith," Buffy's voice breaks.

Faith appears emotionless. She throws her file in the garbage. Buffy walks toward her and takes her hand to lead her toward the door. Faith quickly drops her hand and walks past Buffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy and Faith arrive home. Willow hurries from the living room. "Buffy?"

"Yeah. It's us."

"Oh, thank God, I was paranoid that the spell went wrong. You took so long."

Faith goes up the stairs with a catatonic expression on her face. Willow looks after her.

"What's up with her?"

"Um...I don't know. But, the spell worked fine. Thanks a lot for going through the trouble."

"So, was the kid being abused?"

Buffy looks up the stairs at Faith going into her room and closing her door.

"Hey, do you mind if we talk later, I'm pretty beat."

Willow is visibly disappointed. "Yeah, of course. I'll talk to you in the morning?"

"Yeah"

"Good night"

"Night"

When Buffy gets up from bed, she peaks into Faith's room. She sees that Faith is not in her room and closes the door. Buffy decides to do a thorough cleaning of the house. She cleans the kitchen, living room, dining room, the bathrooms, and sweeps and mops all of the floors. When she finishes, she settles on the couch and watches a movie with Willow. Eventually Willow heads off to bed and Buffy hangs back, occasionally looking out the window and back at the time. She wonders where Faith is. Suddenly, Buffy hears her cell ring. She looks at the phone display: Faith calling. Buffy picks it up.

"Hey, Faith where are you?"

"Buffy, it's me." Spike says. "Faith's here at my crypt, she's pretty wounded."

"I'll be there soon."

Buffy slips on her coat and shoes and rushes to Spike's place. When she arrives, she sees Spike giving Faith bandages for her head.

"God, what happened?" Buffy hurries over to her.

Faith assesses Buffy's expression.

"Killed some demons, I'm fine." Faith says flatly.

"You're practically cripple! C'mon we have to get her to the hospital." Buffy says to Spike.

"Hospital? No.." Faith stands up. "I'll heal on my own." She says, pushing them back and straightening herself out. Buffy realizes Faith is wearing a short black leather skirt with a very revealing red top with black knee-high heels. She decides not to judge her, especially now.

"Uhm...What type were the demons?" Buffy asks.

"Not demons, they were humans!" Spike replies angrily.

"What?" Buffy turns to Faith.

Faith hastily turns around. "They weren't human!" She looks at her bloody knife. "Every single one I killed was evil."

"Every single one? How many were there?" Buffy asks incredulously.

"Four or five," She replies nonchalantly.

"Why did you think they were evil?"

"They attacked me." She says defensively. "So I shoved an eight inch blade into this one guy's heart, watched him die. Then I went after the others that ran like the dogs they are."

Buffy tenses and then looks at Faith with pity and sadness. She looks over at Spike. She kneels next to Faith and starts bandaging her head. Faith stares at her with surprise. She wonders why Buffy isn't lecturing her. Faith lets Buffy apply the bandage.

"Faith, c'mon we're leaving."

"Buffy she can't—"

" Spike, not now okay?"

Spike throws her a disappointed glance, but then his face softens. Buffy helps Faith up and they walk to the house in silence. Faith is still surprised that Buffy hasn't yelled at her. They open Faith's door and Buffy fixes the comforter.

"How's your head?"

"Five by five."

"Do you need anything?"

"No"

"Okay, get some rest and just call if you need something. Don't take off that bandage."

"Alright," Faith agrees.

"Night."

"Night." Faith says. Buffy opens the door to leave.

"Buffy?"Faith asks. Buffy turns around.

"They could have raped me. I had to."

" I know."

Buffy turns and goes to close the door.

"Thanks," Faith says.

Buffy nods and says good night.

Buffy peeks in Faith's room the next morning.

"You could come in," Faith says, facing the opposite direction.

Buffy walks in and turns on the light. Faith squints.

"Oh, sorry..."

Buffy turns them off.

"No, turn em on."

Buffy turns them back on and closes the door.

"I'm not going to tell anybody if that's what you're worried about."

Faith looks at her to assess her sincerity.

"If there's anything you need help with—"

"Ha...Listen." She interrupts Buffy by putting up her hands. "Keep Buffy the counsellor at school, okay? I don't _need _anything."

"I'm just trying to help."

" I've done quite fine on my own without you for the past couple years, but thanks anyways."

"I'm just saying it could help you more if you talk about it."

"I don't need to be counselled like a fifteen year old boy."

"Look, Faith, I know that it takes someone incredibly strong to deal with something like that, and there's no doubt in my mind that you can take care of yourself. If you want, I won't even say anything, I'll just listen."

"And what? You tell me it's not my fault... then we hug it out and cry later? Forget it, I'm not gonna let you shrink me."

" You're telling me that it didn't feel good to get that off your shoulders?"

"'Good' would not be in my vocabulary list to describe that night. 'Humiliating' and 'Degrading'.... definitely, but not good."

"You have nothing to be humiliated about Faith."

"Were you in the same spell as me?"

"He raped you."

" I agreed to let him rape me. Did you forget that?"

" He raped you for a long time before that deal was made... and besides, you made that deal to protect Grace."

"Yeah and that worked so well for her."

" I'm not sure why she ran, but it wasn't because of you."

"Whatever. Don't think you can speculate because you've seen a couple clips of my past. You don't know anything."

" I've seen enough to know Grace loved you and you loved her. She couldn't have run because of you."

Faith lies back down and fixes her comforter.

" I really don't need a pick-me-up right now."

" I could help you...or maybe Willow can." Buffy goes on, ignoring her request.

"You're not bringing anybody else into it."

"If we do find her, she'll be hanging out here and you'll have to explain who she is anyway."

"You'd want her to move in?"

"Of course."

" I thought I'd have to convince you guys to have another girl move in."

" I'd be fine with it. I'm sure Willow would too, and Dawn's only here four months out of the twelve..plus holidays ..so...we could always make room for one more."

" I doubt she'd wanna come back here."

"I can't believe you'd want to even come back to this neighbourhood."

"Well it's not like it's the same house, but as stupid as it sounds, I feel closer to her here."

" It doesn't sound stupid at all."

Faith sits up and ties her hair into a bun. There is a short silence.

"Faith." Buffy says in a sympathetic tone.

"I knew it."

"What?" Buffy asks obliviously.

"That you were gonna come down on me for slaying those demons."

"People, Faith."

"You mean the four rapists I took off the streets?"

" Faith, they were human."

"That's debatable."

" No, it's not. Civilians have a system for dealing with civilians."

"Yeah and we all know how well that system works. Forget that, I'll kick their ass to hell to give one girl closure."

"It's not up to us to—"

"Yes it is, B. Those people have just as much evil in them as the demons that are in Giles' books."

"Demons are pure evil, humans have good in them, maybe not completely good, but some good....ALL humans, Faith."

"That's what you believe. In my experience it aint like that. I sleep much better knowing that girls who hoped for their attacker to be dead—hoped that they don't have to turn the corner and wonder if he's there—will have their prayers answered. The cops and the "justice" system don't do that. I can do that...we can do that. Besides, I found a spell to make an easy clean up...it's untraceable."

" We don't-"

" Buffy! We protect the innocent, that is our job. We protect them from evil—"

"Supernatural evil, evil that is pure and cannot be overcome by human ability. They weren't built to deal with pure evil like we are, rapists...killers...those are human evils. Evils that can be overcome by human behaviour.

" What 'human behaviour' can overcome evil?"

Buffy thinks of Angel and Spike.

" Love."

Faith scoffs.

" Yeah okay, next time someone tries to rape you, love him and see if he changes."

"...He did." Buffy reveals.

Faith looks at her with a mix of shock, confusion and concern.

"Who?" Faith asks angrily.

" It doesn't matter."

" Hell if it doesn't, who is he? ....Do I know him?"

Buffy stands up.

" C'mon you just seen the worst memories of my life and you can't spare one grus—"

"Spike" Buffy admits.

Faith narrows her eyes. " What?"

" Spike"

" Spike raped you?"

" Tried," Buffy corrects.

"You think that matters?"

" Faith, it really isn't like that.."

" Oh...he's changed right?" She asks impatiently.

"Faith, so much has happened since then...he fought on our side, he gave up his life. He died for the world. In my book, that's retribution."

"It's still in him. He's still evil, he's still a vamp. You should have killed him."

" I know him Faith."

"Like I knew my father, right?"

"It's different."

"It always is when it's you, no one wants to think it's happening to them. Denial is what that is."

" He's not a threat."

" We'll see."

"You're not going after him".

" Whatever. Keep him away from me and I won't."

"Faith, I know you think you're doing a good thing by killing those people, but you're not. You have to stop killing them."

"I won't agree to stop slaying them, but I'll stop looking for them."

"What do you mean, you looked for them?"

" I found serial rapists who got away with it, and I killed them. Sometimes I find them in other ways some people would call entrapment. I call it... foreshadowing."

" Faith, you need help."

" Look, I'll stop looking for them, but if I see one or it happens to me, I'm gonna off the guy."

"Think about it Faith, these people have jobs, families, people who care about them."

"And what, their victims don't have any of that? Besides not all of them have people who care about them"

" When you kill those people, you're making more victims."

"Victims are the last thing I'd call them."

" Not just the people you killed, but their families. Imagine you lost your son."

"You're still assuming they have family that care about them. I'm sure they'd be relieved."

"That's not true, it's not even your decision to make."

Faith smiles. "Then why does it feel so right?"

" Because you've been hurt by these people and revenge is always sweet."

" I don't need revenge, my father's dead."

"You killed him."

Faith swiftly stands up. "He died of a heart attack!"

"A heart attack he wouldn't have suffered if you didn't beat him." Buffy says standing up, but keeping her distance.

"So what, you gonna blame me now?" Faith steps closer. "You think I'm a killer again?"

"Faith, I know you don't think killing your father was enough. I think you want to kill all of them until your guilt and shame disappear. But let me tell you something, it's only going to worsen if you keep killing these people. It doesn't work like that, Faith. You're never going to get all of them. "

" I can try."

" Yeah and destroy yourself in the process."

" I feel good."

"Right now. What about later? What if you find Grace, what do you think she would think about you killing people?"

Faith takes a threatening step close to Buffy.

" Yeah and whose gonna tell her I killed people, you?"

"No. But obviously it's not something you want her to know for a reason."

Faith stares at her with anger mounting in her eyes.

" You know you're wrong, otherwise you wouldn't mind if she knew."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Faith asks with irritation.

" It's going to destroy you, Faith. I can't let you do it to yourself again. Just stop."

Before Faith could answer back, Buffy leaves the room and goes downstairs.

Buffy grabs her coat and puts on her shoes. Willow comes through the door.

"Oh, I'm glad I caught you," Willow says putting her jacket on the hook.

"I wish I had time to talk, but I should go," Buffy lies. She still had to come up with an excuse about the spell so that she wouldn't reveal Faith's secret.

"Okay, well we really need to talk about the spell. I don't think it went quite right."

"Alright, I'll be back tonight."

Buffy leaves and walks straight to Spike's crypt. She knocks firmly and Spike lets her in. Buffy looks around and sees all the food around his crypt. He sees her reaction.

"What? Vampires get cravings too." Spike says defensively.

Buffy picks up a wrapper. "...Peek Freans?" She questions him.

"I'll have you know those are delicious. They melt in your mouth, and I look forward to the candy in the middle."

Buffy throws him an exasperated look. Spike opens another box.

"What do you want?" Spike says impatiently.

"I want to know why you're living here. I told you you're welcome to stay in the house."

"How's Faith?"

"She's fine. Don't change the subject."

"No. Hold on. How come you gave me that look when I started to tell her off? You know what she did was wrong."

"It wasn't the time."

"That girl is going to kill herself from the inside if no one says anything to her when she doesn't want to hear it."

"I already talked to her. I don't want to talk about this."

"Is she going to stop killing?"

"I don't know."

"She better. She's not goin—"

"Why don't you move in?"

"Me? Central air, hardwood floors and all that bollix...it's never been me."

"Okay. So, you're just going to stay here?"

"Yeah, I've got everything I need. Besides I got the telly to myself, no hassle."

Buffy gives him a calculating stare.

"What?" Spike says in a defensive tone.

"You're lying to me. Is there a consequence to the spell that Willow's not aware of?"

"Oh cause I don't want to dwell with the Scooby gang, i must be hiding something? You're delusional."

"So you're saying there are no consequences to Willow's spell? There's always consequences to bring someone back."

"Just my diet, but that's all I've noticed."

Buffy walks over to the fridge and opens it. It's full of the packages of pig's blood.

"Why aren't you drinking it?"

"I just don't feel like it right now."

"Well I still think we should talk to Willow about it."

"Fine. I'll go, but I'm not having a sleepover."

Buffy and Spike return to the house only to find Willow is still not there. Buffy leaves a message on Willow's cell phone. Hours go by without any word from Willow. Spike decides to head off back to his crypt. Faith comes down the stairs.

"Want to come to Grind?" Faith asks excitedly.

Buffy throws Faith a questioning look. Faith smiles.

"It's this city's version of the Bronze, but hey if you have other ideas..."

"If you have any other ideas I think someone at Grind can help you out."

Faith grins. "Nah...I only got a thing for slayers."

Buffy smirks. "Have you seen Willow?"

"Um..last I saw she was talking to Giles on the phone."

Buffy stands up. "Giles? Is something going on in Cleveland?" Buffy crosses her arms.

"No, Willow called him. I overheard a little bit. She said she was having trouble with her powers, but nothing serious I don't think."

"Oh. So you don't know where she is?"

"No."

"Why what's going on?"

"I think the spell she did to bring Spike back may have consequences we're not aware of yet."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's been eating weird and—"

"Weird how?"

"He eats food. The blood we've been buying him from the butcher hasn't been touched for weeks."

"He's not drinking the blood and he's eating food?"

"..Yeah."

Faith gives her a knowing stare. "You don't think he's...?"

"No." Buffy says quickly. "It's impossible."

"In my experience with this world and with magic, nothing's really impossible." Faith asserts.

"But Spike's not human, the spell Willow cast should have brought him back to what he was."

"We should find her to figure out what she knows for sure."

Suddenly, there's a loud knock on the door. Buffy and Faith turn at the same time to look at the door. Faith opens it. Spike stands there confused. Faith throws him a look of disgust.

"Spike..?" Buffy stares at him.

"I was walking back to my crypt....Past the shops.." He slowly rambles, but his words are incoherent.

Buffy pulls him in and Faith closes the door behind him. Buffy brings him over to the couch. Faith quickly goes upstairs.

"Start over," Buffy says.

"Buffy, I have a reflection. I saw my reflection in the windows, and in the mirror."

"So what does this mean?" Buffy says slowly.

Just before Spike can answer, Faith comes out of nowhere and presses a crucifix onto his forehead. He instinctively pulls back, but the wood doesn't burn his skin. Buffy goes to push Faith's hand out of the way until she realizes the assault doesn't harm him. Then Faith throws holy water on him, but that also does not burn him. Spike stands there, stunned.

"Am I an invincible vampire or ...human?"

"There's only one way to find out," Faith says. Buffy gives her a questioning look. Faith steps forward and punches Spike in the cheek.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy yells.

Faith punches him again. "Vampires morph when they get angry."

"I'm trying," Spike admits. "I can't do it."

Faith punches him again anyway. When she goes to throw another punch, Buffy deflects it.

"He said he can't," Buffy says angrily.

"I just wanted to be sure," Faith says glaring at Spike.

"How did this happen?" Buffy asks in awe.

"I don't know, but we should find Willow." Spike responds. "If there are consequences to her spell, it's obviously not affecting me, but who knows what it's doing to her."


End file.
